Aphrodisiac
by Maya-nii
Summary: ONESHOT Tokiya gripped the book harder. He was sure that it was already dented. He was going to have a hard time trying to explain the dents to the school librarian. Tokiya x Fuuko


A/N: Not exactly a lemon but close enough. My lime/citrus oneshot. My smut muse is still waving his (yes, it's a male) white flag so be content with this in the meantime.

**Now, I'm warning underage people to stop reading if you don't wish to de-virginize your eyes. I know I said it'd be lime but lime still equals innuendos and whatnot so if you're planning to keep your virginity intact, PROCEED NO FURTHER**.

Think you can handle it?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FoR. You wish.

---

_Her lips hungrily met his, practically devouring them in her lust. She did not know what this feeling was but she just wanted him then and there. And now._

_She pushed his unbuttoned blazer off his shoulders; the clothing fell to the floor with a swish. She gasped when he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto the table, not even breaking the kiss._

_Their hands started exploring then. Her hands hastily pulled his shirt out of his pants and then her hands wandered across his back, delighting at the smooth skin she came in contact with. Her partner moaned and broke the kiss._

"_Don't tease me like that…" he panted._

"_Or else what?" she teased. His ice blue eyes darkened with lust and his calloused hands caressed her thighs, stroking them affectionately and then moving further north, underneath her skirt where his fingers brushed her panties._

"_Ooh Tokiya, you're such a tease," she gasped, throwing her head back._

---

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Kirisawa Fuuko!"

The purple-haired girl blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. Once her eyes refocused, she found herself being gaped by twenty over students. Where was she again? Oh right, she was in school. Wait, why didn't she hear the teacher droning about something or another?

"Ahem," came the voice beside her. Oh right. Fuuko sheepishly turned to face her teacher, who was glaring at her.

"Sleeping again, Kirisawa?" Kazuma-sensei asked coolly.

"Ano…" Fuuko trailed off, flushing.

"Normally, I would send you outside class but after that improper word you uttered, it's detention for you," Fuuko groaned, "three o'clock at the detention room." The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of break. Fuuko grumpily snatched her bag from her chair and headed off for lunch.

---

"You got detention? Why?" Yanagi asked, surprised, while Recca was howling with laughter beside her, clutching his stomach.

"Kazuma-sensei heard me swear after I woke up. I meant it to be soft but I guess it was too loud," Fuuko sulked.

"What did you dream about anyway that was so bad until you woke up swearing?" Recca asked, sober and finally tired from laughing so hard.

"Well…" Fuuko started but found herself blushing. There was no way she could relate her dream to them. It had been too… erotic and Recca would laugh even harder when he knew who else was involved in the dream.

"Ah! Mikagami-sempai!" Yanagi exclaimed, waving at the passing senior. Well, speak of the devil. Fuuko felt her body temperature rise several degrees.

"Yanagi-san," he nodded at the brunette and then smirked at Recca, "sea monkey," and then at Fuuko, "monkey."

"Shut up, Mikagami," Recca retorted but Fuuko kept her mouth shut, which was uncharacteristically of her. She usually had a retort at the tip of her tongue. Or her hand would start moving.

"Fuuko-chan! I told you to stop sleeping in class," Yanagi shook her head disapprovingly.

---

_Hmm, that was weird_, Tokiya thought as he walked away from the group. It was not that the group was weird. Well, it actually was since it consisted of three monkeys (including the missing Domon) and someone sweet like Yanagi. But that was not the point.

Wait, what was the point again? Ah yes, weirdness. More accurately, the weirdness of one Kirisawa Fuuko. Okay, so the girl was always weird but today, she was weirder than usual. Usually, when he called her monkey, her fists would start swinging and Tokiya had to duck to avoid being hit. Of course, he was grateful that he was not hit today but the girl was acting really weird. Than usual, that is.

Why was he bothered again? Oh, never mind.

"Mikagami-san!" a voice called him. Tokiya turned around and found himself face to face with Kazuma-sensei, his History teacher.

"Kazuma-sensei," Tokiya bowed stiffly.

"Mikagami-san, are you free this afternoon?" Kazuma-sensei asked him, clapping his shoulder.

"I have a couple of arrangements but generally speaking, yes," Tokiya replied as politely as he could, stifling the urge to push Kazuma-sensei's hand away from him.

"Good, good," Kazuma-sensei patted his back, "I need a favor, Mikagami-san." Tokiya bit back a groan. He knew it. After all, teachers were only nice to you when they needed some sort of favor. Oh well, he could always use this as blackmail or something when the need arises.

"Sure Kazuma-sensei. What do you need?" Tokiya asked, forcing the slightest of smiles on his face.

"I need you to fill in for me in detention," at Tokiya's alarmed look, Kazuma-sensei hastily added, "no, not the whole afternoon, of course. Just for a while. I have this teachers' meeting and leaving the student unattended would mean she would probably go home."

"It's a girl?" Tokiya raised an eyebrow. Oh, this would be bad, especially if the girl was one of his (shudder) fangirls.

"Oh, don't worry, Mikagami-san. She's perfectly harmless, that Kirisawa Fuuko," Kazuma-sensei assured him.

"I'm going to be watching over Kirisawa Fuuko?" Tokiya hissed, fighting the urge to scream. That would definitely not bode well since a) he was with a teacher and b) it would totally shatter his ice cold surface.

"Oh please Mikagami-san, don't change your mind. I would ask someone else to do it but Kirisawa would probably bully them. You're the only person I could think of whom Kirisawa wouldn't dare cross," Tokiya frowned at that. Part of him was pleased that Kazuma-sensei held him in such high regard but another part of him shuddered at the thought of babysitting a monkey.

"Alright, I'll do it. But what do I get out of it?" Tokiya asked.

"Extra merit points for helping a teacher out," Kazuma-sensei replied, "thank you, Mikagami-san! Her detention starts at three."

"She's the only one getting detention, right?" Tokiya wanted to make sure.

"Yes, the only one," Kazuma-sensei affirmed before walking away, "thank you again, Mikagami-san."

"Hn,"

_I hope I don't regret this_, Tokiya thought.

---

Fuuko dragged herself towards the detention room. Her plan to skip detention had been foiled. Twice.

Her first attempt was to walk casually with Yanagi, Recca and Domon as though nothing had happened but Recca had to open his big mouth and ask about her detention. Of course, Yanagi was not pleased and ordered her to go for her detention. There was something about the angry gleam in Yanagi's brown eyes that made Fuuko heed her. She definitely did not want to be the one who faced her wrath. If she had one.

Her second attempt had been to scale the trees around the school and exit through the back gate, where no one could see her. Unfortunately, not only did her foot get stuck on a tricky branch, she had slipped and hung upside down. Kazuma-sensei had seen her pathetic attempt and merely rolled his eyes before ordering her to get her butt to detention. If there was anything more humiliating than climbing trees to escape detention, it was hanging upside down from a branch, trying to control her skirt from Newton's law.

_Boy, Mi-chan would be happy to know that I acted like a real monkey just to get out of detention_, Fuuko thought wryly as she entered detention room. And gaped.

"Mi-chan?" she asked incredulously. This must be some kind of hallucination. Wasn't she just thinking of him five seconds ago?

"Yes, monkey, it's me. Hurry up and sit down," the silver-haired blue-eyed teen barked, "you're late." Fuuko checked her watch. It was two minutes after three. She snorted. How typical of him to count seconds.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'll refrain from being tardy the next time," Fuuko said sarcastically. Tokiya narrowed his eyes at her.

"There won't be a next time, Kirisawa. Now **sit**," he snapped.

"Jeesh. Alright, alright. Honestly, you sound like a teenage girl on her time of the month," Fuuko grumbled. Tokiya glared at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

---

Tokiya found it hard to focus on his book. Time seemed to pass very slowly. He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time. It was only 3:15. Kazuma-sensei said that he would be back around five. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. Not to mention how stuffy the room suddenly felt. He glanced at the room windows. They were open but not even a gust of breeze passed by. To make matters worse, the fans in the room were spoilt. Just his luck.

He lowered his book a little to check on Fuuko, in case she ran away or something. To his surprise and horror, the purple-haired ex-wind wielder had taken it upon herself to unbutton the first two buttons of her blouse and propped her legs up on the chair in front of her. Her long, slender, creamy, smooth, porcelain legs. He could imagine those legs wrapped around his waist as he-

_Stop it! Stop thinking lecherous thoughts about mon- Kirisawa! She was your teammate and you've seen her almost naked in the UBS. This should be nothing special_, he chided himself. Nothing special? Oh great, he groaned inwardly, even his inner thoughts were thinking dirty.

"Jeesh Mi-chan, I know I'm not exactly sitting properly but you don't have to glare at me for so long," Fuuko's voice sliced through his thoughts. Tokiya tried to recompose himself as much as he could.

"Then have some modesty, monkey, and sit properly," Tokiya said through gritted teeth, suddenly gripping his book **_very_** hard.

"Hai, hai, Mikagami-sensei," Fuuko snickered and arranged herself properly, legs daintily crossed at the knees. Tokiya gripped the book harder. He was sure that it was already dented. He was going to have a hard time trying to explain the dents to the school librarian.

It was not his fault. Really. It was not his fault that Fuuko was currently sitting there 'innocently' with her legs crossed, her already short school skirt riding up higher. It was not his fault that she had unbuttoned her blouse so that he could see the swell of her breasts and… oh dear Lord, was she wearing a black bra?

Oh and it was also not his fault that his pants were suddenly feeling a little bit tighter. That was just excellent. He would have to walk home with his bag covering his groin now. He could almost slap himself silly for being turned on by someone like Kirisawa Fuuko.

"Kirisawa, you're still not seated properly," Tokiya cleared his throat, hoping his discomfort was not visible.

"But Mi-chan, my legs are all crossed elegantly. Surely there's nothing wrong," Fuuko replied, still with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes there is," Tokiya grounded out.

"Really? Where?" was she baiting him? If he was seated nearer to her, he would have seen the little glint in her eyes. So she could not see, eh? Well, he would show it to her.

Tokiya stood, stretching his slightly cramped legs, and walked towards her, praying that she did not notice the bulge in his pants. Fuuko was smiling 'innocently' up at him when he was near her.

"Do you want to know what's wrong, Kirisawa?" he asked, dropping his voice a couple of notches.

"Yes," her reply was steady but her breathing had quickened.

"You had," he paused for dramatic effect, "forgotten to button your blouse. God Kirisawa, I didn't know you were interested in me that way."

"I'm not!" Fuuko replied defensively, "I saw you staring and thought I'd have a little bit of fun."

"Me? Stare at you? Yeah right. More like I was wondering how a monkey could sit so appropriately. How long did it take to coax your legs into crossing?" Tokiya smirked.

"Shut up," she glared at him, punching his arm. Okay, that hurt. Biting back a wince, Tokiya massaged his arm, which he was sure was bruised. He was about to retort that she would be the one paying his doctor's fee for his arm when his nose caught a whiff of something sweet… and spicy. Like cinnamon and honey.

"Kirisawa, do you smell that?" Tokiya asked quietly, trying to locate the source of the smell.

"Smell what?" The purple-haired girl stared at him as though he had grown another head.

"This sweet and spicy smell. Like cinnamon and honey," Tokiya replied, his mind spinning as he tried to trace the smell.

"Have you lost your marbles, Mi-chan? I don't smell anything," Fuuko frowned.

"Well I do. Come on, I need to know where it came from," Tokiya grabbed her hand.

"Hey! If you want to go check the smell out, be my guest. I don't want to be dragged along," Fuuko protested.

"Kirisawa, only God knows if you're planning to escape detention while I'm gone. So you're coming along," Tokiya told her as he dragged her out of the room.

---

Fuuko tried to ignore the tingling sensation she felt when Tokiya grabbed her hand. She tried to focus on the current situation. _Maybe Mi-chan did lose it_, she thought wryly. How could it be that he smelled something she could not?

"What! Alright, fine. Hold on. If what you smell is true, then I'd better grab something for protection," Fuuko wrenched her hand away from his grasp and went back to the detention room to grab her kunai. Tokiya groaned and sighed as he followed her back, standing near the teacher's table as she searched her bag for her kunai.

"Okay, found it! Let's go, Mi-chan!" she exclaimed happily as she walked towards him.

"Mi-chan?" she called again. The silver-haired man was staring into space, as though entranced by something. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Mi-chan? Hello? Mi-," the suffix died in her throat when Tokiya grabbed her wrist in mid-wave.

"I heard you the first time, Fuuko," what? Fuuko? Did she hear right?

"Mi-chan, what're you- Mmmmphhhhh!" her question was cut off when Tokiya pulled her towards him and captured her mouth with his.

Fuuko was shocked beyond belief. The school's resident iceman was kissing her on his own free will! This had to be a joke, right? She fervently hoped that he would break the kiss and then tell her that it was a joke and that he wanted to see her reaction.

Suddenly, she smelled it. Something that smelled like the earth and fresh rainwater. It was very captivating and… she felt like devouring the lips of the man in front of her.

Fuuko returned his kiss eagerly and his tongue probed for access, which Fuuko granted. Her hands, which had frozen on Tokiya's chest earlier, came to life and unbuttoned his blazer, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. His hands, in turn, unbuttoned the last few buttons of her blouse, his fingers grazing her stomach. She giggled into the kiss, causing Tokiya to emit a muffled growl, at which she giggled again but he silenced her with a pinch on her bottom.

Fuuko pulled the hems of his shirt out of his pants, moving her hands up his back, her fingers running across the smooth skin of his slightly muscled back. Then, a naughty thought occurred to her and she moved south, down until her hands reached his belt, which she unbuckled hurriedly, chucking it aside. Her hands slipped inside his now slightly loose pants, causing Tokiya to break the kiss and emit a moan.

"Damn it, Fuuko, don't tease me like that," he pleaded.

"Or else what?" Fuuko challenged. She watched with fascination as his ice blue eyes darkened into dark blue, almost black, filled with lust.

His calloused hands deftly unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, nonchalantly tugging the blouse off her. One hand traced the swell of her breasts slowly while the other snaked behind her, a finger trailing down her spine, down to the hem of her skirt, where the finger slipped underneath her skirt, then moving up to her panties. Fuuko gasped when she felt the finger stroke her lips through the cotton material.

"You're the tease here," she mumbled, blushing a fiery red. Tokiya's response was only to kiss her deeply as he hoisted her up on the teacher's table.

_Sort of déjà vu-ish, don't you think?_ Fuuko thought idly. Then, she was lost in a whirl of lust, passion and intensity.

---

Kazuma-sensei entered the detention room fifteen minutes after five and found, with satisfaction, that Kirisawa Fuuko was in there. Mikagami Tokiya was seated at the teacher's table, reading a book.

"Mikagami-san, thank you," Kazuma-sensei thanked his star pupil.

"Sure, Kazuma-sensei," Tokiya replied, leaving the room.

"Something in here smells like cinnamon, honey, earth and fresh rainwater," Kazuma-sensei noted, sniffing the air. Fuuko snorted.

"Sensei, you must be going senile," she commented.

"Shut up, Kirisawa. I'm tempted to keep you here for another hour," Kazuma-sensei warned her. The purple-haired girl wisely kept her mouth shut. Kazuma-sensei sat himself at the teacher's table and found that Mikagami had left his book there.

"Kirisawa, on your way out, take this book with you and return it to Mikagami Tokiya tomorrow," Kazuma-sensei ordered and started marking his freshmen class's History test papers.

---

Fuuko grimaced when she exited through the school gates, Tokiya's book in hand. Honestly, could that iceman get any nerdier? He had been reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet (of all the books in the world).

Of course, he was not that nerdy. Her face grew warm when she recalled the passionate sex they had on the teacher's table. Who knew Mikagami Tokiya kept such sexual tension under his icy cold exterior?

Fuuko was about to put the book in her bag when a small piece of paper fluttered out of it. Curiously, she picked it up and read it.

_Kirisawa, meet me at my apartment after detention._

_You and I have some unfinished business to settle._

_Don't forget to bring the book. Here's my address._

Fuuko read the address and found that it was not too far away from where she was. A secret smile lit her face. Unfinished business, eh? Well, she was more than eager to get rid of the rather thick book in her possession.

**OWARI**

---

End Notes: (collapses) Finally done! In four hours too. Even _Cookies and Cream_ took longer than this and it was considerably shorter.

Firstly, let me explain the fic a little. Yes, Fuuko had dreamed about doing it with Tokiya but as you can see, when the actual thing happens, it didn't happen the same way but was similar. Hence, the déjà vu feeling. Oh and in case you didn't understand the word 'lips' I used during their intimate scene, it refers to a woman's… private parts. Yes, the opening of that is called lips. I would be more explicit and detailed but it would go into the Rated category and I don't want my fic to be deleted.

Secondly, yes, I made Tokiya a bit perverted in this. Why? Because I believe that he does, in fact, have a lot of unreleased sexual tension. Think about it. He has male hormones and like every other male, he would get aroused at the sight of something like the swell of a woman's breasts. Even if I'm still a bit irked at the fact that he didn't even blink during Fuuko's match against Fujimaru, I'll pretend he secretly liked it.

Last but not least, I want to **thank** **Dir en grey**,** Hyde **and** Alice Nine**for keeping me awake during the entire duration of the writing process. I started at 12am and around 3am; I was already starting to feel sleepy. But I knew I had to finish this or the muse would be gone tomorrow.

I'm going to hate myself for asking this but please review if you read it. I know it sounds pathetic but I stayed up all night to complete this and it would mean a lot if you just left a review to let me know that my efforts didn't go to waste. Even a simple 'Nice!' means a lot to me. Thank you so much.


End file.
